DRACULA
by domfemtamin
Summary: Chanyeol terpaksa keluar rumah pukul tengah malam lewat karena ibunya. Tidak ada yang ia takutkan, hanya saja ia merasa cemas. Saat ia berbalik, sesosok mungil tertangkap dua bola matanya. "Kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" tanya sesosok itu terus mendekatkan wajah mereka. Seklai lagi, Chanyeol tidak takut, hanya saja ia cemas. CHANBAEK! Enaena? read ajah (muach)


**DRACULA**

 **.  
ChanBaek  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
.**

 **Lemon yang gak greget; romance gagal; misteri lah ya dikit.  
.**

 **Awas! Tipo, gak sesuai eyd Bahasa Indonesia.  
don't like, don't read!  
murni buatan sendiri, murni imajinasi gue.**

 **So, enjoy guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari legenda daerah yang beredar, Drakula selalu muncul pada saat malam hari, tepat saat pukul 00:00. Banyak yang berkata jika mereka pernah bertemu dengan para Drakula. Melihat sebagaimana taring mereka, mata merah mereka dan seberapa pucat serta seram wajah mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya terkuak melalui bukti yang terpercaya.

Semua orang yang kebanyakan tinggal diwilayah kota menganggap jika itu hanya urban legend biasa dan benar-benar tabu. Mereka menutup semua indera mereka tentang Drakula. Mereka bilang, Drakula hanyalah khayalan biasa, Drakula hanyalah cerita turun-menurun dari eropa yang terseret hingga asia.

Banyak yang percaya dan ada juga yang tidak.

Chanyeol contohnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menentang intuisi jika Drakula itu ada. Menurutnya, itu adalah khayalan yang terlalu berlebih. Mungkin, Chanyeol benar-benar menentang Drakula, sampai ia dan teman-temannya membuat gerakan 'anti-drakula' yang ia berinama dengan 'A-cula' atau 'Anti-Dracula'. Bahkan, lelaki dan genknya tersebut pernah membuat beberapa pasar malam yang menjual stuff Dracula dan Vampire, mereka hancurkan.

Lalu besoknya mereka ditahan selama 3 bulan di sel kantor polisi setempat.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah awal dari mimpi buruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Tepat dimalam ulang tahunnya yang kesekian, Chanyeol dipaksa bermalam dengan sepeda gunungnya berkeliling mencari pasta cabai dan ketimun pukul duabelas malam lewat lima. Tidak ada yang Chanyeol takutkan, karena ia adalah seorang ghostbuster.

Jujur, Chanyeol tidak takut pada apapun. Api, serangga hingga binatang buas –selama ada pawangnya, Chanyeol tidak akan takut. Namun sebuah perasaan cemas terus-terusan menghantuinya malam itu. Ia tidak tahu perasaan cemas pada apa, tapi yang ia rasakan saat itu, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Seingatnya, ia hanya meminum cola dan segelas soju. Ia tidak minum cafein, lalu kenapa kerja jantungnya jadi memacu tak biasa? Karena mengayuh sepeda? Chanyeol fikir, tidak. Ia sudah sering bersepeda hampir kemana-mana, tapi ia tidak pernah bertedak secepat ini. Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya? Jantungnya mengalami kelainan di hari ulang tahunya?

Jangan-jangan ia akan mempunyai dua jantung!? –tidak, itu mustahil untuk jantung membelah diri. Tidak mungkin.

Lalu kenapa? Ck, Chanyeol merasa was-was.

 **Kresek kresek**

"Shit." Maki Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia tidak takut, ia hanya kesal. Kenapa makhluk yang sedang mengikutinya itu tidak saja terus terang dan menampakan wujudnya didepan? Menyusahkan.

Apakah makhluk tak kasat mata itu ingin ia kepo(in)? astaga, makhluk halus jaman millennium benar-benar banyak kemauan. "Hei, tunjukan wujudmu didepan ku." Kata Chanyeol usai memberhentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Lelaki pemberani itu turun dari sepedanya dan berbalik menghadap belakang. Menantang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan kedua bola mata dan raganya sendiri.

Ia tidak takut, ai pemberani ulung.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kenapa kau berbalik? Sudah puas lihat? Berbaliklah lagi, kau menggangguku."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung, keningnya juga berkerut. "Kau siapa? Untuk apa wanita malam-malam mengikutiku?kau penguntit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata memicing. Sorot matanya lurus menghadap kearah seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan pita merah pada lehernya dan juga sebuah bunga poeny pada saku didadanya. "Kau habis pulang dari acara parade?"

"Bukan."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, acara pesta kebun dengan tema kostum?"

"Bukan."

"Ne? kalau begitu, kau mengikuti ko –"

Seseorang itu mendecak sebal, menatap tajam mata Chanyeol dengan sorot bagaikan katana jepang yang begitu tajam. "Yah! Apa kau buta!? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku, eoh!? Aish, kau –lupakan saja! minggir, aku banyak urusan!" kata seseorang itu dengan kesal, terbukti urat lehernya sampai menengang dan wajahnya memerah seperti cabai matang.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ini laki-laki! Penguntit apanya, kau saja yang tidak bisa lihat jam berapa sekarang! Cih, manusia jaman sekarang membuat jam kerja semakin berputar tak ingat waktu!" tambah lelaki mungil itu lagi, lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah terhentak.

Chanyeol hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung, "Kau laki-laki ya? Ku kira perempuan. Wajahmu, feminism. Yasudah, bye." Lalu ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya, melewati si lelaki mungil itu dengan sepeda gunung berwarna peraknya. "Aku duluan ya –"

"Aku menumpang!" pinta si lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja memalang didepan jalan yang Chanyeol pakai untuk menjadi ruas jalannya. "Yah! Kau gila? Kau bisa jatuh tertabrak jika seperti itu! Bicaralah dengan baik!" balas Chanyeol setengah kesal.

Lelaki tadi hanya memberengut, lalu tanpa izin menaiki depan sepeda Chanyeol lalu berpegangan pada stang. "Cepat, aku lapar. Kau tidak ingin mentraktirku bukan? Tentu saja tidak, tidak usah kau jawab aku sudah tahu jawabnnya. Cepat jalan."

"Kau fikir kau siapa memerintahku, huh!? Cepat turun, kerdil!" Chanyeol mendorong lelak itu hingga tersungkur kererumputan. Tidak ada bagian tubuh dari si mungil itu yang terluka, hanya saja ia malu. Sungguh. "Jika ingin tumpangan, memintalah dengan baik. Waktumu 10 detik, 1..2..3..6.."

"Ap –yak! Kau terlalu cepat menghitungnya!" pekik si mungil dengan wajah terkesan panik yang lucu. Terbukti Chanyeol sampai tersenyum simpul dibalik wajah sok sangarnya. "7..9.. sepuluh setengah." Lanjut Chanyeol memancing agar si mungil ingin menuruti permintaannya.

"Baiklah! Biarkan aku menumpang, kumohon." Ucapnya datar, lalu memandangi Chanyeol dengan wajah kelewat datar. "Apa lihat-lihat? Sudah kan? Yasudah, biarkan aku menumpang." Lalu ia kembali mendudukan pantatnya pada sepeda Chanyeol.

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati. Tidak buruk juga bertemu dengan si mungil ini dijalan. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman berbicara ditengah jalan, dan paling tidak sifat menyebalkan si mungil ini mampu mengobati rasa kesalnya pada sang ibu yang seenak jidat menyuruhya berbelanja tengah malam begini.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Helaian rambut lelaki mungil yang berada dibawah dagunya membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. "Kau tidak tahu aku?" bukannya menjawab, lelaki mungil itu malah membalas Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu? Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh bertanya." Chanyeol berujar sambil membelokan arah sepedanya mengikuti rute yang ada. "Ck, seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan ku dulu, baru kau akan tahu kenapa aku memakai pakaian semacam ini." Jawab si mungil ketus. Jemarinya yang terbilang lentik menari-nari seakan memetik senar harpa yang tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, tidak tahu namamun dan tidak tahu kau itu siapa. Sudah? Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang." Paksanya pada si mungil yang terdengar berdecak sebal. "Kau akan terkejut jika tahu siapa aku." Jawab si mungil dengan beberapa dengusan manis yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

"Apa yang aku kekehkan, eoh!? Ini tidak lucu! Kau pasti akan mati ketakutan setelah tau siapa aku!" dengus lelaki mungil itu lagi, kini tanganya mengepal dan dengan berani memukul lengan Chanyeol yang mengukungnya berpagarkan dua lengan kokok dikanan dan kiri dan sebuah dada bidang dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol mengaduh sakit pura-pura, lalu kembali terkekeh. "Kau anak pejabat? Anak seorang miliyarder?" lelaki mungil itu menggeleng, membuat beberapa sengatan menggilitik didada bidangnya dan dagunya.

"Kau anak seroang artis? Atau anak dari pasangan astronot? Apkaah kau anak dari kakek dan nenek yang ternyata seorang mafia?" namun lelaki itu menggeleng lagi, menggeleng lebih brutal dari yang sebelumnya. "Anak dari seorang burnon?"

"Yak! Orang tua ku tidak seburuk itu!" protes lelaki itu dan berbalik untuk memukuli bahu Chanyeol. "Yah, ini sakit! Berhenti, kita bisa jatuh!" namun ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak didengarkan. Lelaki itu malah semakin memukuli Chanyeol hingga menarik-narik kedua pipi dan hidung Chanyeol. "Rasakan itu! Huh!" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tanganya pun yang menyetir kemudi pada stang menjadi oleng. Nafasnya tidak bisa lancar, karena tangan si mungil membuatnya mampet dan tidak bisa leluasa bernafas. "Llephash kahn!" kata Chanyeol tidak jelas. Sementara lelaki itu hanya tertawa, dan masih terus mencubit hidung Chanyeol. "Rasakan saja, yoda! Huah –yak! Kemudikan dengan benar!" pekiknya dan langsung memeluk bahu Chanyeol begitu sepedanya oleng. –dahn.

 **Gubrak**

Mereka jatuh dari sepeda.

"Akh, sh –yak! Ini salah mu!" amuk lelaki itu pada Chanyeol. Tanganya mengacung tepat pada wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit tergores dan lecet. "Apa-apaan!? Jelas ini salah mu, kerdil! Kau menutup hidungku, dank au membuat aku kehilangan keseimbanagan karena terlalu banyak bergerak! Kau yang salah!" amuk Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Chanyeol pun mau tak mau akan ikut diam. Entah, perasaan cemas itu datang lagi. Tidak tahu darimana, tapi perasaan itu terasa semakin mencekam dan terasa membelit dadanya hingga sesak. "Kau.." akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara.

"Tidak tahu aku, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, suaranya terasa serak untuk berkata 'ya'. Lelaki itu menyeringai, dan itu membuat Chanyeol was-was, takut-takut jika lelaki ini benar seorang penguntit, bahkan seorang perampok.

Dan ketakutannya semakin besar kala lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Mau apa kau? Katakan saja dengan jelas, jangan pakai acara yang aneh-aneh." Ujar Chanyeol santai. Si mungil itu malah semakin menyeringai, dan terus mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan Chanyeol rasa, kecemasannya semakin menguat. Apa karena lekaki ini? Sungguh? Mungkin saja. "Dengan ini kau akan tau siapa aku."

"M-mwo!?" rasa cemas itu semakin menguat, dan terus menguat. Dadanya sampai sesak ingin meledak. Wajah mereka sejajar sekarang, dan sepertinya Chanyeol tahu siapa lelaki ini hingga mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Ya Chanyeol tahu. "Kau, aku tahu kau siapa." Kata Chanyeol tepat saat wajah mereka berpapasan.

Lelaki itu menaikan alisnya satu, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Chanyeol. "Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang tidak mengenalku. Kau itu pikun atau apa?" tanya lelaki itu mencoba meyakinkan. Chanyeol mengulas senyum, lalu menarik pinggang lelaki itu sedekat mungkin.

"Kau, aku tahu dirimu siapa. Jangan kau fikir aku pikun, aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja sedari tadi." Akunya sok keren.

Si mungil hanya tersenyum dan terus menatap Chanyeol sambil menunggu lelaki tinggi itu mengatakan siapa kah dirinya itu, dan apakah tebakan Chanyeol benar atau tidak. "Kau adalah butchy, ya, butchy. Kau sengaja mengikutiku dan menggodaku hingga seperti ini untuk aku bayar kan? Yakan?"

"Mwoya!? Yak! Aku bukan orang seperti itu!" teriak si mungil tak terima. "Kau diam saja! tebakan mu salah, selalu salah! Apakah tidak terbayang diotakmu aku ini siapa, eoh!?" lagi, si mungil kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia benar-benar tak sabar. "Y-ya, kau ingin berbuat apa, eoh? Kau bilang kau bukan bu –"

 **Jilat**

 **Jilat**

 **Kecup**

" –kan." Chanyeol membeku, ia terdiam. Yang barusan, apa apaan!? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Lelaki manis itu masih menempelkan bibirnya pada luka gores dan lecet pada pipi Chanyeol. Menjilatnya, dan sesekali mengecupnya seakan-akan itu adalah manisan buah.

"Y-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Chanyeol masih dengan keadaan yang membeku. Bahkan mengerjabpun butuh tenaga ekstra baginya.

Lelaki itu menarik wajahnya dari sana, mensejajarkan wajah mereka tidak terlalu menempel seperti tadi. "Kau membuatku kehabisan tenaga. Banyak bicaramu yang membuatku mau tidak mau melepaskan hasrat laparku. Mengapa kau bisa semanis itu?" kata lelaki itu dengan akhiran yang terdengar membisik.

"Apa!? Manis? Yah, jangan gila. Darah itu rasanya aneh, jangan coba untuk dijilat lagi! Itu kotor." Lalu Chanyeol mencoba berdiri, mengangkat sepedanya yang tergeletak diatas aspal dengan pinggiran rumput tebal. "Pulang lah, sudah benar-benar malam."

"Kau masih tidak tahu aku siapa?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. "Kau itu orang gila." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, lalu menaiki sepedanya tanpa menoleh pada si lelaki yang ia tinggal itu. Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu sebenarnya lelaki itu siapa, Chanyeol memilih putar balik lalu tidur dan mengatakan pada ibunya jika swalayan tidak menyediakan barang permintaannya itu karena stok habis.

Ya, agenda Chanyeol sekarang adalah pulang. Berputar didepan, lalu berjalan lurus dan tadaa sampai rumah manis nan nyaman milik keluarganya. Lupakan soal jilatan lelaki aneh tadi, lupakan. Ia tidak normal, ia gila. "Luka itu kotor, untuk apa ia jilat? Dasar gila." Gumamnya sambil mengayuh sepeda.

 **Wush**

Tiba-tiba saja angin menerpa, membuatnya mau tidak-mau untuk berhenti daripada menghantam angin itu lalu terlempar keantah-bernatah. Semakin ia nekad, semakin beresiko. "Berhenti disana, aku harus meluruskan ini padamu."

"Kau!?" mata Chanyeol membola tidak percaya. "Ya, ini aku. Harus kukatakan padamu yang sebenarnya, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke? Jika kau berpura-pura tuli, maka aku meninggalkanmu disini dan menyedot habis darahmu!" dan sekali lagi, mata besar Chanyeol membulat begitu saja. "Haha, omong kosong macam apa ini –yak butchy mau kau apakan tanganku, hei!?"

Lelaki mungil itu menarik paksa tangan kanan Chanyeol yang memegang stang sepeda dan berakhir dengan sepeda itu terjatuh karena tangan kanannya ditarik paksa oleh si mungil. "Diam dan lihat, amka kau akan tahu aku siapa! Jangan pernah lihat mataku usai aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, arrachi!? Kau diam saja, dasar yoda!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal,.

Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang membutuhkan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menggenggamnya secara keseluruhan. Lalu ia mulai mengarahkannya kearah depan mulutnya, menganga lebar dan sebuah benda putih dan berujung tajam dna runcing muncul begitu saja.

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol membelakak kaget dan tergagap. "Jangan lihat mataku, paham? Jika kau tidak bisa mau menurut, rasakan sendiri apa akibatnya." Ujar lelaki itu lagi dan mulai menempelkan ujung taringnya pada telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol yang gemetar dan lembab.

" _ **Ahh~ ini sangat fantastik. Apakah dia bagian dari spesies baru? Mengapa dia negitu sensual? Aromanya begitu berbeda dan baru." Batin lelaki itu dan mulai menggesekan runcing taringnya pada permukaan kulit telapak tangan Chanyeol.**_

Satu tarikan nafas dari lelaki itu, membuat nafas Chanyeol seakan diputus-putus secara sepihak. "Lakukan saja apa yang akan ka –akh!" dan taring itu, berhasil mengoyak permukaan kulit Chanyeol dengan mulus. Terbukti tidak ada bercak darah yang menguar dari sana. Begitu rapih dan bersih.

" _ **Ya Tuhan! Ma-manis sekali! Uwa~ d-dia benar-benar hebat! Golongan darahnya biasa, kenapa bisa rasa dan aromanya begitu memikat? Dia seorang yang berpengaruh? Yah, biarkan! Aroma citrus –**_

"Y-ya! Berhenti!"

" – _ **dan mint lalu manisan stoberi dan juga vanilla. Tidak, ice cream!? Y-yang benar saja!? d-darahnya, ahh~ astaga! B-blueberry juga!? Apakah dia orang yang special!? O-omo, bahkan rasa lemonade dan strawberry shortcake!? –"**_

"Akh! H-hei, hentikan! Ini menyakiti ku!"

" – _ **perasaan ku tidak akan pernah puas sepertinya. Begitu manis, lembut namun maskulin dan terkesan memabukkan. Astaga si-siapa dia ini sebenarnya!? Lelaki –omo!"**_

"Y-ya! H-hentikan, darahku!" satu pekikan nyaring yang sarat akan rasa sakit membuat lelaki itu sadar dari acara makan malamnya. "Astaga! M-maafkan aku! Ya ampun, hei maafkan aku!" panik melihat raut Chanyeol memucat dan berkeringat, lelaki mungil itu memluknya erat. Mengusakan hidungnya pada leher pemuda itu secara halus dan lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya menenangkan.

Lelaki yang ia peluk sekaligus menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak menyahuti setiap pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Ia jadi khawatir, tapi sangat disayangkan jika orang senikmat lelaki ini harus mati dalam sekejab karena ulah bodohnya yang kalap ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengan tekstur lembut dan segar dari darah sang lelaki.

"Baiklah, jika dia mati maka itu bagus untukku. Cha, selamat makan."

Lagi, lelaki mungil itu menghirup aroma leher si lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, lalu menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada kulit leher si lelaki yang benar-benar tak sadarkan diri itu. Kemudian, semuanya terjadi.

Lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu akhirnya menjadi santapan malam si mungil.

 **Gigit.**

 **Hisap.**

 **Jilat.**

 **Hisap.**

Si mungil terus mengulangnya hingga sebuat tepukan pada bahunya, ia mengentikan aksinya tersebut. Matanya membelalak pada apa yang terjadi. Sebuah keajaiban atau sebuah kemustahilan terjadi saat itu juga. Syarafnya seakan-akan lumpuh begitu melihat apa yang muncul dihadapannya, didepan dua bola matanya yang membulat lantaran terkejut bukan main.

"K-kau!? B-bagaimana bisa!?" suaranya gemetaran, sontak ia menjauhkan tubuh lelaki jangkung itu –Chanyeol dari rengkuhan tanganya.

"Sangat disayangkan aku bangkit, padahal berusaha amnesia dan menjadi manusia itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kau menghentikan aktifitas manusia ku dan mengembalikan ku pada diriku yang sebenarnya, dasar." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil mengusap lehernya yang berlubang, lalu dalam sedetik kemudian lubang itu menghilang.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut bukan? Yah, seharusnya kau memberi hormat pada kasta ku." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap mata si mungil yang terlihat ketakutan.

Chanyeol, dia sesungguhnya adalah Dracula. Keturunan asli dari keluarga Count Dracula, dan juga hasil persilangan dari Vampire kelas satu, serta garis keturunan kerajaan England kuno. Ia adalah Richard, satu-satunya keturunan yang menggarisi aliran dari keduanya dan juga gabungan dari dua ras yang berbeda.

Park Chanyeol, Richard Park; keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Ia hidup pada masa abad 12, namun ia memilih membuat dirinya mati beberapa saat karena ia berfirasat akan terjadi perang besar. Dan benar, perang dunia pertama dan kedua meletus.

Lalu semuanya berlalu dan ia kembali pada kehidupan di bumi saat seorang bernama 'Bom' menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu gereja besar kawasan Seoul. Dan sejak saat itu ia memulai kehidupan normal layaknya manusia biasa.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika ia adalah seorang Dracula, bahkan tidak ingat dirinya adalah siapa kecuali namanya. Bahkan ia membenci Dracula dan hal-hal mistik lainya. Semua orang tahu jika Park Chanyeol adalah orang religious yang menentang keadaan makhluk tak kasat mata untuk ditakuti dan dijadikan bahan sembahan.

Tapi kini semuanya berkahir. Chanyeol yang sebenarnya terlahir kembali, kehidupannya menjadi seorang Dracula kembali lagi dimulai dan itu semua karena lelaki mungil itu.

"Kasta apa maksud mu? Kenapa kau bisa hidup lagi? Kau hanya manusia biasa, kau hanya anak biasa yang tidak bisa mengenali Dracula." Kata lelaki mungil itu dengan ketus. "Kasta mu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku!" lalu si mungil itu berusaha bangkit dan berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk diaspal jalanan. "Tentu ada hubungannya, Byun Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol masih dengan posisi duduknya.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi terkejut serta kesal yang bercampur. "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Cih, kau pasti peng –"

"Richard Park. Garis keturunan khusus England kuno atas tahta raja Philip, percampuran ras Vampire dan Dracula kelas satu, dan juga aku adalah calon raja dari seluruh Dracula. Kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Padahal kau sudah mencicipi darahku dua kali."

Chanyeol bangkit, mengangkat tangan kiriya keatas lalu sesuatu yang dingin menerpa kulit mereka. "Aku bisa menciptakan semua musim semauku. Kemampuan ku tidak sebatas menghisap darah, berlari cepat, menghilang seperti Dracula lainnya."

Baekhyun hanya berusaha tenang, meskipun jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti sedang menaiki roller coaster yang siap menerjang ketinggian Mount Everest. "Mau apa kau sebenarnya? Jika kau memang pemimpin bangsat Dracula, maka pergilah! Aku hanya tidak sengaja membangkitkan mu! Kau harusnya berterima kasih juga telah kubangkitkan dengan keadaan tidak jahat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya, terima kasih. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tanggung karena telah menodai darahku, Byun Baekhyun. seharusnya aku akan tersterilisasi saat usiaku genap 8000, meningat umur dunia ku sudah menginjak ke-24 tahun maka itu berarti sudah genap untuk aku disterilisasi dan mensterilisasikan seorang Dracula menjadi ras sebangsa ku dan menjadi teman hidupku. Kau mengerti?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin cepat, cepat dan cepat. Perasaannya tidak enak, rasanya ia ingin kabur saja. Namun apa dayanya, Chanyeol sialan itu sudah mengunci bayangannya dan juga tiap sendi pada tubuhnya. "Park Chanyeol, jika kau ingin mensterilisasikan ku, maka lakukanlah. Aku tidak keberatan, toh aku akan menjadi lebih hebat dari ini." Kata Baekhyun santai, ia benar-benar tidak paham apa yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Jika hanya sebatas itu, lakukan saja, tidak masalah bagiku. Lakukan, aku ingin kembali pada kawanan ku!" desak Baekhyun kesal. Ia tidak peduli jika nantinya darahnya akan berubah, yang penting ia ingin lepas dari Dracula bangsawan semacam Chanyeol. Bisa gawat jika ia terikat dengan bangsawan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lalu menjalankan kedua kakinya menuju Baekhyun yang tak jauh darinya. Tanganya menyentuh kulit leher Baekhyun, beralih menuju dagu lalu belah bibir lelaki mungil itu. Tidak ada yang terlalu special kecuali aroma khas stoberi dan gula-gula serta asamnya lemon yang menguak dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukan pecinta makanan manis, namun jika dibungkus dengan wujud seindah Baekhyun, rasanya Chanyeol ingin membukanya dan melahapnya berkali-kali. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyeringai tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun, dan kedua iris hazel Baekhyun.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu naif, Baekhyun. Kukira kau jauh lebih pintar dariku, ternyata tidak. Bonne apetit, Monsieur Byun." Chanyeol menurunkan leher pakaian Baekhyun, tanpa basa-basi lagi, lelaki yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai bangsawan dari para taring malam –dracula itu langsung saja meraup dan menggigit serta melahap semua darah Baekhyun sampai irisnya berubah warna dari kelabu menjadi biru laut yang indah.

"Anh! S-sudah, rasanya a-aku ingin mati!" pekik Baekhyun yang tubuhnya serasa lumpuh sesaat.

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari Chanyeol sekarang. Menghisap darah calon teman hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Victoria, Amy dan semua gadis yang pernah dekat denganya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. "Kau nikmat, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol usai mengecup darah Baekhyun cukup lama. Pensterilisasian yang Chanyeol maksud adalah penandaan. Ya, Chanyeol menandai Baekhyun selamanya. Miliknya, dan proses pensterilisasiannya itu belum selesai.

Dapat ia pastikan jika Baekhyun akan meraung beberapa menit kedepan. Pikirannya menjadi kotor, tentu saja. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bilang hanya akan mensterilisasikan ku? Mengapa darahku terasa jadi lebih berat? Kau memasukan apa?" Baekhyun bersuara ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera semua tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kecuali, sperma ku. Dengar, Baekhyun, tidak akan lam. Saat rasa sakitnya selesai hanya akan ada kenikmatan untukmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai ditengah gemuruh bising degup jantung Baekhyun.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa sepolos itu? Dia merutukinya, merutuki keteledorannya tadi. Harusnya dia paham, seorang Dracula yang baru saja bangkit pasti akan 'melakukannya' dan mendandai patnernya hingga mereka berdua mati. Dan catatan, Dracula tidak akan pernah puas dalam sekali, dan sepertinya untuk Dracula kelas satu semacam Chanyeol bisa berbuat 'hal enak' tersebut hingga berkali-kali pada Baekhyun.

Sekarang, Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima nasibnya.

Pasrah pada apa yang akan ia alami sebagai takdir kehidupannya. Ia tidak pernah disterilkan, tidak pernah mensterilkan pula. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukan kedua hal itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup abadi dengan aman menjadi Dracula murni. Tapi semuanya harus ia relakan pergi, karena mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi bagian dari hidup seroang bangsawan Dracula.

Bukankah tadi Baekhyun mengatakan gawat? Inilah yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Gawat karena tidak akan ada kata ampun untuk seorang Dracula kelas biasa yang disterilkan dengan campuran 'cairan putih' lelaki macho –dan itu adalah milik Chanyeol- dalam darahnya.

Tidak ada ampun, hanya akan ada kenikmatan. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dipikiran Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada pada kungkungan Chanyeol yang entah kapan sudah memboyong Baekhyun keatas ranjang mewah khas kerajaan.

Serinagian Chanyeol mampu membuat seorang Dracula cerewet dan pemarah seperti Baekhyun mampu terdiam dan patuh. Chanyeol senang, sungguh. Bertemu dengan Dracula manis dan menyebalkan seperti Baekhyun adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Baekhyun, ready for show time?"

Yah, tidak perlu di perjelas apa yang akan terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diatas ranjang sekarang. Dapat kalian tebak bukan apa yang selanjutkan Chanyeol lakukan pada si mungil Baekhyun?

Kalau begitu kita tutup tirainya dan biarkan dua insan yang tengah panas dalam masa hari pertama perubahan kembali sang Dracula kelas satu kita, park Chanyeol.

"J-jangan pencet penis ku! Sakit drakula bodoh!"

.

Take your time, Draculie.

 **END  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUWAHAHAHA /ketawa nista/  
maafkan saya! maafkan saya membuat cerita gak jelas kayak gini ;-;  
mana endingnya begitu lagi, haduh maaf ya /deep bow/  
.**

 **Yohoo~ balik lagi nih wkwk  
gimana nih tentang fanfik yang aku kerjain dua hari ini?  
ngerjainnya nonstop ampe diomelin ama ibu wkwk  
.**

 **Tadinya, ini mau dibuat misteri –tadinya.  
Tadinya juga pengen dibuat jadi mature –tadinya.;-; /elap ingus/  
so, abis ini nyusul dinner menu f yang aku telantarin lama ;-;  
terus juga phobia,amnesia bakal di update yehey /joget dumang/  
.**

 **Yo, guys!**

 **Rebiew juseyok!  
reviewnya yaaall!  
.**

 **Makasih udah mau baca dan read dan segalanya!  
silent reader, coba deh review siapa tau bisa dapet satu yang kayak ceye /wink/  
yo ah, kepanjangan nih wkwk.  
.**

 **RIFIW YAK CEMUA /ketjup basyah/**

 **2016©Felixjjedisson**


End file.
